DBZ Random Challenge
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: Issued by GohanToTheMax. My attempt. Very short. Be afriad of major OOCness, crack!shenanigans, lots of music, AU, cross-over, and just basic dumb stuff. DROPPED
1. Challenge 1

**Author's Note:** This small series of fics are pure crack. It is a small challenge issued by GohanToTheMax, on Team Dragon Star. This is my attempt at it, though it was very impossible for me to follow the challenge to the letter.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR TICK, TICK BOOM, NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

><p>One: Gohan is afraid of commitment.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I was afraid that you'd be afraid<br>If I told you that I was afraid of intimacy…  
>But if you don't have a problem with my problem,<br>maybe the problem is simply codependency!" _Gohan was singing, and Videl raised an eyebrow at her husband's antics. She'd never let him know that she listened to him singing to musicals when he thought she was out of the house…

* * *

><p>and that's it. Not much at all, and the rest won't be either. This is me being stupid and wanting something quick to do. The song is "<em>Therapy"<em> from "**tick, tick, BOOM!"**


	2. Challenge 2

**Author's note: **More crack... and no I was not high. Nor do I believe General Hospital is crap, Sharpener said it, not me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or General Hospital.

**Warnings:** Major OOCness, and crack!shenanigans.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two: Videl desperately wants a baby<span>**

* * *

><p>Videl and Erasa stared at the T.V screen, holding each other and sniffling.<p>

"_Is that my baby?" Sam asked, trying to see past Jason. Jason barely looks over his shoulder, before looking back down at the woman._

"_That's not your baby, Sam…" he said quietly._

_Sam looks at him in confusion. "How do you know? You didn't even turn around…" she trails off, seeing Jason stare at her helplessly, sensing something is very wrong. "…W-what happened?" Sam asks, fearing the answer that was in his eyes._

"_Um… there was a-"_

"_Jason, where is she? Is she in the nursery, I want to see her- please!" she says, words rushing together as she grows more and more afraid. Jason just keeps looking at her sadly, before shaking his head slightly. "Jason-Jason, please-"_

"_Sam…your baby died…"_

_Sam started crying, shaking her head back and forth in despair. "No- No…!" she tried to sit up, attempting to leave the bed, but Jason held her down. "NO! NO-NONO!" she screamed, beating on Jason's back in an effort to escape, as he held her and she cried._

That did it for Videl and Erasa, who started wailing loudly.

"POOR SAM!" Erasa cried, hold Videl in a bear hug, unwilling to let go of her best friend, who was sobbing into her shoulder.

"So sad! I want a baby, and I never want anything to happen to her!" Mr. Satan's daughter cried, and Erasa nodded rapidly.

"We'd take care of them, and make sure they are raised right!" Erasa added.

"AND PROTECT THEM!" Videl and erasa cried out together, holding each other. "I WANT A BABY SO BAD!" From around the doorway, Sharpener and Gohan were hiding, hoping not to get involved.

"What's with them!" Gohan whispered, tiptoeing away from the living room. Sharpener followed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know! But I already told Erasa not to watch that _General Hospital _crap at my house!" he fumed.


	3. Challenge 3

**Author Notes: **Challenge by GohanToTheMax. I was bored. Not very impressive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or "Grow Up". They belong to Akira Toriyama and Simple Plan, respectively.

**Warnings**: Prepare yourselves for major OOCness, and crack!shenanigans!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three: Erasa doesn't want to grow old<span>**

* * *

><p>Sharpener was walking towards the lunch area, when he passed by the band room, and heard a familiar voice…<p>

"_I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
>Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home<br>I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
>I'm immature but I will stay this way forever<br>'Til the day I die, I promise I won't change  
>So you better give up<br>I don't wanna be told to grow up  
>And I don't wanna change<br>I just wanna have fun!_" Erasa sang, head banging inside of the band room, an amp blasting out the music from the guitar which she was strumming wildly, but it sounded really good.

Sharpener blinked several times, unable to believe his eyes.

Since when had Erasa been able to play the electric guitar?


	4. Challenge 4

**Author Notes:** I. Love. Dane. Cook.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANE COOK OR DBZ. THEY BELONG TO DANE COOK AND AKIRA TORIYAMA**.

**WARNINGS**: Prepare yourselves for major OOCness, and supreme crack!shenanigans.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four: Krillin is so fed up with his job that he's about to do something desperate.<span>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even now, at your job, there is a freak. There is a weird guy at work that makes you <em>_concernicous__ whenever he's around. And I can describe this guy, I can tell you right now, I can list all the features of this guy: __first of all, he's not tall; you would never say he's tall, but he isn't short. Okay, yeah, he's short. He's got that perfect orb type head, you know, like, a cue ball. What is that? It's perfect! _

"_And nobody talks to that guy. You're in the break room with a couple of your friends, right? And you see him come morphing in outta your periph. Second he comes in you're like '_**Hey you guys wanna get the fuck out of the break room? Do you guys wanna? What do you guys wanna do? Let's go up on the roof and break dance. Let's just… let's go behind the vending machine. Can somebody? Pull the vending machine up so I can go behind here? Move the machine please! Please?**_'_

"_Nobody talks to that guy. But let me tell you something: any job I've ever had in my life, I talk to that guy. I would talk to him. I'd find him on purpose, and I would have little chit-chats with him, and I would be very interested. I'd be like: "_**By the way here's a Snickers. That's for you. Peanuts, caramel- put that in your mouth, enjoy that**_." _

"_You know why I talk to that guy? Because when that day finally comes where he fucking snaps, and he comes into work with his rotating saw shaped ki of doom. Walking through the hall- *__**Destructo discs**__* and he finally gets to my office he's gonna be like "*__**whispers**__* _**Thanks for the candy**_!" *__**more Destructo discs**__ * You laugh now, but you know Monday morning you're gonna be like "_**Hey, Krillin, how was your weekend? What'd you do? Oh, fought the Androids? Oh that's so cool! You're amazing! Dragon Balls, ki blasts, Saiyans... I love 'em**."


	5. A Message to the Readers

I would like to apologize sincerely to all the people who favorite, followed, or liked this story. I really am truly sorry, but this story is being dropped.

I hate to say it, but I have decided to give it up, after realizing that I will never update again. I can't stand it when it seems an author has vanished off the face of the earth and you never hear from them again- if they're not going to continue, I would prefer that they inform the readers.

Now, I can give a small explanation as to why this story is being dropped.

My love for anime and manga has mostly vanished. I haven't watched an episode of anything in almost a year, and I haven't read anything, not even One Piece (which I consistently kept up with since I was eleven) in almost six months.

And the thing is, I don't really find myself wanting to read or watch them anymore. My passions have moved onto live-action series. Supernatural, Doctor Who, Merlin, Star Trek 2009/Into Darkness, Avengers/Marvel, and Sherlock, specifically. I love them very much, and in comparison, anime bores me now. I suppose it's a part of growing up and moving on.

I'm seventeen now, about to start my senior year, and I am still a fangirl (my senior crown is going to be TARDIS themed, for Gallifrey's sake, and I'm going to be dashing about with my sonic screwdriver!) it's just real people now.

I'm about to start posting my Avengers fic, The Scarlet Shadow, and feel free to read it when it comes out.

Again, so sorry. I truly am. Please take care. -Rin (or as I prefer now, Roxanne Taylor)


End file.
